Reaper Pirates
1,030,000,000 }} The''' Reaper Pirates''' are a Rookie Pirate Crew in the New World led by Umori Kenshiro. The crew has gained an impressive amount of strength, notoriety and influence in the few months since its formation. The crew has been garnering quite the attention because of their actions, from causing havoc on two Yonko territories, abducting researchers and causing massive civilian and Marine casualties. Overview The Reaper Pirates were formed just a few days after Kenshiro left the Marines. He reveals the crew has a powerful ally in the Wung Family, being Kenshiro one of its founders and main contributor. Each member of the crew is incredibly powerful on its own, being capable of leading their own crews in the New World. They are quite a promising crew. Being barely three months together and already being composed of insanely powerful members. The crew's captain received a bounty just after forming his crew, a 65,000,000 belly bounty, a stunning amount for his first bounty, even without having demonstrated his prowess and threat. The first mate, as well, already held a bounty herself of 44,000,000. The Marines were quite shocked when they found out these two powerful individuals joined forces and made a crew, an incredibly powerful one at that, something that has the Government focusing their attention on the rising crew. Just a few weeks after the crew's formation, they sent a few Commodores and battleships to deal with Kenshiro, and after hearing of his new crew and those within it, the marines sent reinforcements to the soldiers they had sent after them. They pose such a threat, that the marines are willing to invade a Yonko's territory in order to take down the upstart crew. Kenshiro leaves the Marines, and searches for a ship and crew members. After a few weeks, Kenshiro arrives with his new crew and ship to Greisha, an isolated Black Widow Pirates's territory, in order to aid the Wung Family. There he recruits several more members for his crew, after facing the Marines, the Several Pirates and Underworld affiliates. The crew arrives at Aurora, in order to participate in an attack on the Xros Pirates affiliate crew, the Numerals. Two of the crew's members, the Captain and Kire, face against Skelton Red, resulting in the destruction of an island, and an increase on their bounties. Wanted Posters KenshiroRNBounty.png 1510E771-DC2D-46D7-A4EF-5702C5825C85.png KireRNBounty.png GenkiRNBounty.jpg Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength While still a new rookie pirate crew, they are considered to be immensely strong. Before joining the crew, aside from Catrina and Kenshiro, each of the rest of the crew members arrived at New World islands by themselves. Individually, they are very powerful fighters, each using a unique fighting style and martial art. The captain of the crew, is considered a monster and by far the most dangerous of the crew. Not only is he a former scientist and CP-9 agent, he sparred constantly with marines of the rank of Commodore and higher during his years at HQ, and he wields an extremely powerful arsenal of martial and swordsmanship skills. Along with his ruthlessness and genius level intellect, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Not too far behind in terms of strength, the first mate, Catrina, keeps the rowdy crew in order, which speak volumes of her strength. The mere fact that she's a famous knight and the strongest one from her home country, should be evidence enough of her strength. The crew members themselves were all so confident in their own abilities, that they traveled all the way to the New World by themselves, and aimed to continue improving and travelling on their own if not for their meetings with Kenshiro. Some of them were even confident enough that they had participated in a few matches in the Dressrosa Coliseum, aiming to defeat the current Champion. All of them being martial artists, they spar constantly with each other and train to improve their strength, in order to meet their captain's expectations. The crew also likes to have arm wrestling competitions, which they use to gauge each member’s physical strength. They also have strong ties with the Wung Family, being Kenshiro one of the founding members, and because of this, they're also connected with several underground organizations and illegal trades. They also have command over the organization's resources, such as their soldiers, weapons and ships. Recruitment All of the members of the crew decided to join and follow Kenshiro after he proved his strength to each one. He sparred with every member before they joined, and they decided to follow him not only because of his strength, but because they saw in him a very ambitious man, just like themselves. They knew that following a strong and ambitious person would motivate them to become even stronger and will also be the best bet for them to achieve their goals. Organization The crew is headed by it's captain, which has authority over all the crew. Directly below him, are the Nine Kings of Tartarus, the strongest members of the crew and also those that command over certain duties. The leader of the Nine Kings, and the Vice Captain of the crew, is Catrina. Her authority is second only to the Captain. She is his most trusted crew member, his right hand and she even goes out of her way to scold the captain himself when it is needed. The rest of the Nine Kings of Tartarus are so strong and trusted by Kenshiro, that he sends them to execute missions or lead them on their own. This speaks greatly of Keshiro's trust in their abilities. Below them, the Gods of Death have the same level of authority as the other members, excluding the Nine Kings. But their title is based because of their strength and and battle-focused duties. They are capable of also leading and supporting operations, usually aided by the Scythes. The Scythes refers to the members that besides still being powerful fighters in their own, their duties are more focused on protection, assassination and espionage. They are the usually under the command of one of the Nine Kings or supporting the Death Gods on combat. The rest of the members are still quite capable fighters, but their duties on the crew are more substantial than their fighting strength. Territories Zen - an uninhabited island located in the New World. It's natural defenses and resources make it a great location for setting up a base. Ships The crew sails in an highly advanced ship named Shinigami. Trivia The crew's theme is based on the Underworld and Death deities, mostly based on the Korean Death gods's hierarchy. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirates Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:Mirajstrauss Category:Ildernas Category:Shouri01 Category:Allmightykhan Category:Normat1